


I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

by ValkyrieWolff (WyckedStarr)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Mystacor (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, all ya'll out there tagging everything I love you, but apparently particularly so for sexual stuff, mentions of it at least, typing anything into the additional tags bar is a freaking trip, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/ValkyrieWolff
Summary: If Catra had known that a vacation at Mystacor involved water, she would have seriously reconsidered agreeing to go
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray, because I wanted a more interesting title and that song is stuck in my head.  
> The mature rating is for the contents of chapter two and I'll add the appropriate tags for chapter two once it's posted since I don't want to accidentally get anyone's hopes up

“Get up lazybones! We’re going to Mystacor!”

Growling quietly, Catra peered through slitted eyes at the far too awake and cheerful Queen of Bright Moon.

“What are you talking about, Sparkles?” The malice in her voice was no less clear for all her words were quietly said.

Glimmer frowned at Catra’s uncharacteristically quiet response.

“What’s going on?” She asked, moving further into the room. Before she could get close to the bed though, she was stopped by a bristling Melog, mane flaring red.

Catra looked down at the blonde-haired woman tucked against her shoulder and ran her claws through the light strands. “Adora had a nightmare. I don’t want to wake her up.”

Glimmer’s face softened. “Okay, well…. When she wakes up, let her know we’re going to visit Aunt Castaspella later today,” she said quietly.

“Fine, now go away,” Catra hissed in reply.

Glimmer nodded and backed out of the room before teleporting away in a cloud of magical shimmers. Catra sighed and looked down to meet half-open blue-grey eyes.

“Hey Adora,” she whispered.

“Hey Catra,” Adora breathed, before leaning up to press a kiss against her mouth.

Catra sighed into the kiss, digging her claws into Adora’s scalp. “Why is Princess Sparkles making us come with her to visit Mystacor?” She asked as she pulled away.

Adora groaned and buried her head in Catra’s bare stomach. Her breath tickled against her skin and made Catra jump and push her away.

“Adora!” She laughed, trying to grab Adora’s hands and keep them away from her sensitive skin.

Melog jumped onto the bed and wormed their way in between the two women, swiping their tongue across Adora’s face with a cheerful chirp.

Adora laughed and stroked Melog for a moment. “She probably wants to take a vacation,” she said suddenly, surprising Catra with the tone change.

“What?” Catra responded, taking a moment to remember how their morning began, having been distracted by Adora and Melog’s antics. “A vacation? On the floating island where the failsafe was? Glimmer wants to go there voluntarily?”

“Gardens, beaches, healing springs,” Adora muttered. “It’s a thing, Glimmer’s favourite place to relax.”

Catra shook her head. “Fine, whatever. At least this time we won’t have to worry about chipped sorcerers,” she grumbled.

“Or Shadow Spies,” Adora added.

The warmth of the room seemed to suddenly drain, a shadow falling over them at the mention of the shadow spies, and with them the memory of the person they were still avoiding talking about.

Adora sighed and took Catra’s hands in her own.

“Maybe we should talk about her,” she whispered, staring at their clasped hands and thinking about what Perfuma had said. Catra’s claw tipped hands flexed and Adora loosened her grip to allow her to pull away. After a beath though, she heard Catra breath out and watched her hands relax. Catra tangled their fingers back together.

“I don’t want to,” Catra said softly.

Adora snapped her gaze away from their hands to look upwards at Catra. She was looking away, multi-coloured eyes damp.

“I don’t want to,” she repeated. “Hasn’t she taken enough of our lives? Can’t she finally leave us alone? Can’t we just be happy?” She swiped angrily at the tears escaping her.

Adora slid off the bed and pulled Catra to her feet using their joined hands. Melog wound around Catra’s feet, pressing against her leg and purring comfortingly.

“We’re going to go to Mystacor,” Adora said suddenly, making Catra twitch. “And have a vacation at the beach. We’re going to do all the things we should have gotten to do, all the things the Horde took from us.”

Catra recognised the determination on her girlfriend’s face. If she didn’t intervene, Adora was going to stress herself to death over making this trip the best vacation ever. As if they had anything to compare it to, she thought with a fond eye roll.

* * *

“THIS is a beach?!” Catra shrieked. She stared in horror at the pale sand and lapping cloud waves. “If you wanted sand, we could have gone to the desert instead. I like the desert,” she muttered.

“I know,” Adora said with a smirk, patting her on the head. Catra hissed at her and ducked away, kicking sullenly at the sand.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Adora’s fond smirk. “Either lie down and relax or take her somewhere else. Maybe the steam grotto,” she said, leaning back onto her towel. She smiled a fond smirk of her own at Bow’s snoring. He’d fallen asleep the second his head hit the towel, the way he always did.

“She’s probably not going to like the grotto any better,” Adora warned.

“Hey!” Catra snapped. “I can hear you.”

Adora wrapped her arms around her, preventing her from lunging at Glimmer the way she so clearly wanted to. Arms restrained, Catra kicked out at Glimmer, sending sand flying.

“Ugh,” Glimmer grumbled, brushing sand off her towel. “Just… go annoy Aunt Castaspella or something!” She glared meaningfully at Adora, before purposefully lying back and closing her eyes.

Anticipating Catra’s next move, Adora tightened her grip and lifted Catra off her feet.

“Adora!” Catra snarled.

Ignoring her yelling and the clawed feet kicking at her legs, Adora carried Catra away from the beach, back into the hallways of Mystacor.

Feet finally back on the ground, Catra slid out of Adora’s grasp and smoothed her ruffled fur back down. Acting nonchalant, she walked a few paces down the hallway before turning back to Adora.

“So… what even is an aunt?” she asked, hands in her pockets.

Adora laughed, jogging slightly to catch up. “I’m not actually sure,” she responded. “It’s something to do with the fact that Castaspella is King Micah’s sister?”

“Uh,” Catra pondered that for a moment, before shrugging and putting the whole thing out of her mind. Darting around to stand on Adora’s other side, she grinned mischievously. “Show mw this steam grotto, so we can blow this place and find something fun to do.”

Adora bent down to brush a light kiss over Catra’s hair, loving her so much right now. Ignoring her blush (and Catra’s answering one) she took her hand and drew her into the grotto. Already, she could feel her tight muscles relaxing as the steam from the magic springs washed over her.

Catra paused in the doorway and Adora let her, instead heading over to the changing room. Catra was still lingering by the door when Adora re-appeared. Her gaze raked over Adora, lingering on all the bare skin suddenly bared to her vision.

“Well, now I’m onboard with this whole vacation thing,” she purred, closing the distance between her and Adora. Something about her being fully dressed while Adora was down to her underclothes was really appealing to her. She reached up, trying to steal a kiss, but with a teasing grin, Adora slipped away from her and slid into the nearest spring with a luxurious groan.

“Mmm,” Adora sighed. “The water is so nice.” She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water, until it covered her up to her neck, pointedly ignoring Catra’s hiss of displeasure.

Catra scowled down at her girlfriend, who she knew was doing this just to annoy her, tail lashing as she mentally ran through her options.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating because I just wasn't comfortable having it sit at mature.  
> Smut is generally not my area of writing, I'm not super comfortable with it and it goes against the whole write what you know thing, but that's where this story wanted to go, so I went with it. I hope you enjoy

Adora heard Catra walk away and sighed internally. She would have liked to share the warmth with her, but she knew Catra wasn’t a fan of water and it had always been a longshot, Catra joining her in the springs.

She relaxed into the warmth, letting the warm water wash over her, sweeping away all the tension she always carried with her. Adora knew she’d have to get out soon and hunt down Catra before she got into too much trouble on her own, but she could enjoy the water for a minute.

Her eyes snapped open as a hand wrapped around her ankle and dragged her down, until the water was over her head.

Spluttering, she thrashed her way to the surface. Pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, she stared in shock at Catra’s toothy grin.

“Hey Adora,” she managed to purr, before Adora splashed at her with a laugh.

“Hey!” She shrieked, shoving Adora away from her. “Don’t make me regret getting in here with you,” she scolded, adding a mock frown that quickly dissolved in the face of Adora’s happy grin.

“You willingly got into water, for _me_ ,” Adora teased, leaning back against the side of the hot spring.

“Shut up,” Catra muttered, moving to sit next to Adora.

Adora reached out to her, tangling their fingers together. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Don’t go getting a big head about it,” Catra grumbled. “The warm is nice, is all.”

“Whatever you say,” Adora responded in a sing-song voice.

“Ugh, dork.” Catra relaxed further into the water, until only the tops of her shoulders were visible above the water.

Adora hummed happily and relaxed again, enjoying the warm water even more with her girlfriend by her side.

The peaceful silence was broken by the gentle lapping of the water against the side of the spring, as Catra moved to sit across Adora’s lap, her wet tail brushing against Adora’s face.

She opened her eyes to meet Catra’s gaze, brushing her wayward tail out of the way. She hummed an inquisitive noise, but instead of answering, Catra wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned up to draw Adora into a kiss.

Adora hummed happily into the kiss, hands trailing down Catra’s spine. Catra pulled away briefly to meet Adora’s eyes, before burying a hand deep into her ponytail and diving back into the kiss.

Adora gasped as Catra’s tongue danced across the seam of her lips, coaxing her into opening her mouth. She kissed her like she was drowning and Adora was her only hope for survival. She kissed her like she meant to devour her and Adora was happy to be devoured.

Adora’s hands continued their downward journey, sliding under Catra’s underwear, resting on the firm muscles of her butt.

Catra arched into her touch, claws digging into her scalp. Tentatively, Adora slid one of her hands around Catra’s thigh, pausing to appreciate her strength, before running her fingers through Catra’s wet curls.

Catra pulled away to pant for breath, licking her lips. Adora wanted to recapture her mouth, but instead she let Catra breath.

“Is this okay?” She asked on a soft whisper.

“More then,” Catra replied, arching her body to press firmly into Adora’s broad hand. Adora groaned in response, bringing her other hand out of the water to cup Catra’s head and draw her back in for another hungry kiss. A drop of water landed on one of Catra’s ears and she hissed, flicking it off with a twitch of an ear.

Adora giggled, a little drunk on love, lust and kisses. She’d never have guessed, after her first visit to this grotto, that one day she’d be back here, sharing this magical place with the woman she loved, who loved her back.

“What’s so funny?” Catra muttered against her mouth.

Adora just laughed and shook her head, sliding the hand pressed against Catra’s curls down a little further, dancing her fingers lightly against her clit. Taking her trembling as the encouragement it was, she continued her journey downwards, until her fingers brushed against Catra’s entrance.

Catra jumped in her grasp, pulling her mouth from Adora’s to press long, sucking kisses against her neck. Slowly, Adora pushed on finger into Catra’s slit, brushing against her soft walls. She could feel her muscles tighten around her finger as she pressed deeper, searching for that one particular spot.

Catra panted against Adora’s skin, breath warm and mouth damp. With a quick flick of clawed hands, she shredded the material supporting Adora’s breasts, mouthing at the soft skin. Lightly, she nipped at the swell of her breast and Adora jerked at the sensation.

Spinning them around, she pressed Catra into the ledge of the hot spring, taking her mouth into another fierce kiss. With her thumb drawing circles on her girlfriend’s clit, she slid another finger into her and crooked them against her walls.

Just like that, Catra shattered, overwhelmed by the sensations from her two most sensitive spots. Tiny noises seemed to rip their way out of her, as she gasped for breath, chest heaving. 

Consumed, Adora watched the way the pleasure wracked her body, savouring every tremor. The second she saw Catra begin to come down from her high, she moved, lifting her out of the water.

Catra barely noticed the cooler stone of the ground against her back as Adora buried her face between her legs. Legs hooked over Adora’s shoulders, she dug her nails into her palms as Adora licked across her vulva in long, broad strokes.

Avoiding her clit, which Adora knew from experience would be too sensitive for such direct stimulation so soon after Catra’s first orgasm, she instead ran her tongue around her inner lips, lapping up every drop of the moisture leaking from Catra’s hole. She loved the way her girlfriend tasted, and it didn’t take her long to reach the source.

Her tongue curled into Catra and dimly, she felt sharp nails pressing against her scalp as Catra curled in half, sobbing Adora’s name.

She drove deeper with her tongue, seeking every drop of fluid. Her nose brushed against the tip of Catra’s swollen clit and with a barely audible whimper, Catra shuddered as she came again.

Wave after wave rolled over her as Adora continued to map out her insides with her tongue, barely pausing for long enough for Catra to catch her breath.

Finally, sobbing with pleasure and exhaustion, she managed to leverage one foot against Adora’s shoulder, pushing weakly.

Immediately, Adora backed off, allowing Catra’s legs to dangle into the hot springs. The sight of Adora’s face, slick and gleaming with her fluids was enough to send aftershocks thrilling through her. She leaned forward shakily and reached for Adora.

She moved into Catra’s reach, letting her pull her into a messy, exhausted kiss.

“Adora,” she whispered against her mouth, lost in the taste of herself on Adora’s skin, Adora’s mouth. “You did so good, I love you so much,” she continued to whisper.

Pressed together as they were, she was able to feel the movement of Adora’s shoulder and arm as she slid a hand down her own stomach to tangle in her curls and press against her clit.

Catra continued to murmur praise for her amazing girlfriend, covering her face in open mouth kisses. She felt Adora tense before she went completely slack, all the air rushing out of her in a sigh.

Supporting her weight, she guided Adora down to sit on the ledge in the hot spring, continuing to mutter sweet nothings as she slowly came down from her own climax.

Turning her head, Adora pressed a kiss to the corner of Catra’s mouth and smiled dopily.

“Worth getting in the water for?” Adora asked softly.

“Always,” Catra replied, brushing a hand across Adora’s hair, and cupping her check. “You’re worth everything.”

“I love you too.”

_fin_


End file.
